A medical implant is described and, more particularly, a medical implant for use in joint or segmental bone defects for deformity correction with or without obtaining arthrodesis.
Implants may be used in humans or animals to support or secure one or more bones. Once implanted, the implant may provide support between the bones and bone growth may take place around and through the implant to at least partially fuse the bones for long-term support.
There is a need for an improved medical implant for use in body areas, such as bones of the foot and ankle.